Black and White
by Cascading Realms
Summary: The world isn't black and white, good and evil, love and hate. The world isn't divided by the strong and the weak, though sometimes it feels that way. Freddie Benson loves her; he's always loved her. But lonely love can only keep one going for so long. What happens when Freddie's strength wears out? - First iCarly fanfiction(and basically first overall); please review. ;O;
1. Prologue: Love is Selfless

Have you ever been in love?

I mean really, truly, undeniably in love? Most people my age don't even know what Love really means; they kiss and talk for a while and then get bored or have an argument and break up and never speak again. Far too often, people who are "in love" stop dating after a week and just become another number; another scar. That's not what love is.

I've heard Love described as when your entire day revolves around one person; when you only want to talk to that one person when you're sad or lonely or down – when nobody can make you happy, but they can. Love is when that person is the exception to all rules.

And I don't disagree with that definition; by all standards, it's one of the best I've heard. But it's not enough. It's all about "me" and not enough about "you". Anyone who describes Love and only talks about how it affects themselves isn't quite getting the whole picture; because Love is so much more.

Love is when your goal for each and every day is to bring a smile to their face. To Love is to be there for them and help them stand when they're weak; to be a helping hand when they need it, or to catch them when they fall. Love is when you sacrifice so they can be happy; when you put on a brave face so they can't see you're sad. Love is giving them what they want and need, even – or especially – at great personal sacrifice. The student that made the saying, "If you love something, set it free;" had hit the bulls-eye.

Because sometimes, what or whom you love doesn't come back. Sometimes they fall in love with others, or simply choose not to love you in return. And if you're truly in love, you won't try to force them to love you; love should never be forced. No, if you truly love them, you'll stand aside and let them be free and continue to do everything you can to make them happy – even if you're dying inside. That's what Love is.

Trust me, I know.


	2. Chapter 1: And this is iCarly

"And this is ICarly!" Carly finished with a merry squall at the camera. Spencer immediately popped up from under the camcorder's view, holding a picture of Carly's amber eyes, "And this is Carly's eyes!" He shouted with too much jubilation for one young man to have. I snorted and zoomed in on the picture as scary Jaws music played overhead and Carly crawled off into the background. Spencer shook the picture for emphasis, and "BEWARE THE I OF CARLY" showed up on the screen in blood-red letters. "Wooooooooo!" Sam sarcastically said, waving her arms as the camera panned back out to showcase the blonde girl, who had quickly put on a cheesy costume of an enormous eye. "Fear me," She sung in a silly voice, still waving her arms at the camera. "I am Beauty!" Spencer glanced down at Sam from outside of the view of the camera, and I just barely moved view to him as he asked, "Beauty?" I skipped directly back to Sam as she rolled her real eyes, "Yes, because I'm the eye of the beholder. Duh." I snorted again. Sam glared at me for a moment, "Shut up, Freddie."

Just then, Carly – wearing a router costume – jumped on Sam's back and rode the giant eye like a horse, "EYE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" She screamed at her friend, and they pseudo-wrestled for a moment before Sam easily – and gently, for Sam – tossed the Router-girl on the floor, "EYE HAVE PREVAILED AGAIN, YOU-" She stopped, blinking. I ran the program I'd prepared earlier just in case, causing the colossal costume to blink as well. "What the heck are you?" "I'm Wifi," the brunette grinned up at her, standing. "That's so cornea," Sam complained, turning to look at me beyond the camera. "It must've been Fredweird's joke." I nodded, smirking. Sam shook her head, "Nobody's going to understand that. Nobody." "I dunno, I think they'll seeeee it," Carly responded. "Now!" She shouted, pulling out a pink marker. "MEET YO' DOOOOOM!" "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-" Sam stopped to take a deep breath, "-Oooooooooooooooooooooo! My one weakness: pink eye!"

Carly rushed forward, marking all over the eye costume. Spencer passed by in the background. Sam pretended to resist for a few moments, then shouted, "I'm meltinggggg! Meltingggggg!" Sam fell to the floor and Carly rode her down, continuing to strike at the poor eye everywhere she could with the pink marker. Carly and Sam screamed for a few moments more as I moved the camera straight up – and onto the picture of Carly's eyes overhead, watching. Waiting. A scare chord played in the background.

Carly and Sam jumped up again, tossing their costumes aside. Sam smoothed her hair straight, and the girls looked at each-other and laughed. "Okay," Carly breathed. "Freddie, what time is it?" I grinned, because I'd worked out a little surprise. "Iiiiiit's…." I pressed the Random Dancing! Button as Spencer ran back out from the back room and shouted, "IT'S PEANUT BUTTAH' JELLY TIME!" Peanut Butter Jelly Time played over head as Banana!Spencer, Carly, and Sam danced. Sam pulled a giant plastic spoon from the props just outside of sight, and danced with it.

"Hey!" A voice called from the back room. The camera panned out just as Gibby, wearing a bacon costume, strutted in, holding a bacon sandwich. Peanut Butter Jelly Time faded off. "Banana! This is my turf. We don't want your healthy kind aro-" "BACONNNNNNNNN!" Sam charged Gibby, whose' face lost all emotion as he realized his precarious position – and then the two collided, and the camera panned away from them, back to Carly, who smiled shyly, "…And this was ICarly!" She gestured and I pressed the Random Dancing! Button again; I went to join the giant banana and Carly. We danced until the show faded off.

"Well that was fun," Carly called as I shut the technology down for the night. Sam nommed on a bacon sandwich. Gibby and Spencer were nowhere to be seen. "I think it went well; what do you say, Freddie?" My heart fluttered for a second as she said my name, and I stopped to pull up the stats for the day. "It looks like it went well; we averaged fourty _thousand_ more viewers than last time. At this rate, we'll breach two million live viewers within a month." I looked up. Carly seemed very excited at the news, and not for the first time I reflected on how happy I was to be her friend. "We should celebrate," She said lightly, and my mind immediately darted off to dreams of picnics and movies and walks on the beach at sunset – but I didn't allow myself much time to wander. All I said was, "Sounds good. Groovie Smoothie?" "Groovie Smoothie," she grinned again. God, I love that grin.


End file.
